


You pushed me off this cliff

by TrueLoveMatters



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, Knotting, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueLoveMatters/pseuds/TrueLoveMatters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Ethan didn't lose his alpha status and asked Stiles to be his emissary</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I wake up to the sound of my door being kicked in by none other then Derek Hale. "Get the fuck up Stileet.. "Uhm excuse you its Stiles" He says matter of factly. "Nobody gives a rats ass now go find a spell to kill a Hexenbeast ! NOW! "Fine Fine no need to yell sheesh" It happens so quickly he's plucked up from his seat and sent flying into the nearest wall. "Dont talk back to me EVER. I want that spell by sundown" "But its 5:40 how the hell am I supposed to get the results by sundown" He pleads with a shaky voice. "Does it look like I really are Stiles the a pack movie night starting at 6:30 so we need the results before then dumbass". "Movie night what should I bring?". He's confused when Derek gives him a look as though he's speaking an entirely different language."You shouldn't bring nothing maybe you didn't hear the term 'Pack' meaning only pack members are invited". Though Stiles will never admit watching Derek walk out the remaining tatters of his door hurt him the more than anyone can imagine.

Unbeknownst to him or Derek on Stiles roof there lay another alpha who had a nice pan that involved Stiles. Ethan decided to jump down and move his plan into motion.

The next day at school nobody in the pack looked at him or even acknowledged the fact that he was even in their classes. They walked into 4th period and as Stiles was walking towards his seat Isacc made a dash for it forcing him to sit all the way in the back. As the teacher called for them to team up for their next project which counted towards the entire quarter he looked at all the members of the pack expectantly but each of them gave the same reaction Nothing Not even a glance. He was fuming his anger reaching an ultimate high then out of nowhere a flame burst upon Scott's jacket shocked and frightened Stiles darted from the class. The next thing he knew he was on the floor running into what felt like a brick mad with three tons of reinforced steel as he looked up he saw a familiar alpha twin.

"Hey" he said sheepishly looking at the adonis towering above him. "Hey Uhmm Im not sure how to say this so Im going to just blurt it out Stiles will you be my new emissary?"blinking twice Stiles was in a frozen state Stiles sputtered "Ah No due to the fact that you killed your last one which Im pretty sure wasn't a quick and painless death so that's going to be a no thank you very much and Hello no magic no emissary you should know this"Stiles said trying and failing to push past Ethan. He quickly grabbed the boy "1)I had no choice with my previous emissary it was that or death what would you have chosen? 2)His death was quick as a matter of fact and 3)No magic did you not see what you just did that takes years of practice Stiles and it took you just seconds Stiles this is your destiny. Please just think about it" "Dude I think you lost a couple screws and you know I have a pack right?" Stiles said as he finally managed to get past Ethan wondering what was going on in his head _'Me an emissary yea I would be badass C'mon now Im Stiles everything I do is awesome'._ Finally the last bell rang and he decided to swing by Derek's with the information he found.

"Hey Derek can I be your emissary?" the laugh that followed confused him was there something on his face he did a quick overview of himself seeing nothing at at all to be found he looked at Derek who was now in tears. "You my emissary I would have to be blind deaf a quadriplegic and illiterate for me to even consider you being my emissary just look at you weak scrawny and you have noting an emissary has please remove yourself from my presence I have people coming over who I actually like." The tears that burned Stiles eyes after Derek's rant burned more than anything he ever experienced even when he threw the Molotov cocktail at Peter and his hand caught some of it "Fuck you have a nice life" he trudged away he turned tears streaming down his face and added "Oh yea you cant kill a Hexenbeast you have to endure it and just hope it goes away" he walked away with a somewhat satisfied smile. He decided what he needed to do. It was thundering outside when Ethan heard a knock at his loft door he approached it semi-wolfed out soon putting away his glowsticks and flesh rippers as Stiles called them and opened the door. "Im ready, when and where do I start?" Ethan looked at this new Stiles he was saddened that he had a new sense of coldness to him but happy that he wanted to be his emissary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Stiles finds out that Ethan wants him to be more than his emissary......

Ethan 

"Stiles are you sure this is what you want once we start there's no turning back."He asked in a tone showing that he was truly worried for the boy but mostly worried about the reply he would get. He's been wanting this since he realized he had not stripped of his alpha status and that Stiles did in fact have the ability to become an emissary but he would not rush it in fear of ruining the little connection he had with the boy.

"Yea I do actually. I dont have a pack I thought I did but I was wrong so here I am glowsticks." Stiles realized that Ethan was right he did have the capability of becoming an emissary he discovered the night that he decided to end his affiliations with that pack.  _'As Stiles stormed out and rushed into his jeep all he saw was black and a couple of fuzzy wispy lines he felt them and realized that these were the so called pack ties he decided No Pack No Ties so he simply cut them.'_ So where do I start because Im so ready to be a badass well I already am but just to be more  _Badasser..._  

"Uh Stiles I dont think that's a word." Ethan commented with that beautiful, mouth watering smile.  _'Errm earth to Stiles just because your training to be his emissary doesn't mean you have to crush on him he still help to kill Boyd and your_ Catwoman.' "Hello Stiles I can do that but seriously where do I start" he asked with a stern tone in his voice. "Okay first we have synchronize ourselves so just sit here and concentrating on passing on your energy to me" as they sat Ethan soon realized why his wolf chose Stiles as his mate he was just as damaged as he was having to watch his mother die then his father almost dying them him actually dying then having to deal with a pack who doesn't really care for you. The two were closer than they actually thought growing up in almost the same environments this wasn't a coincidence this was fate and he wasn't going to let this slip through his hands. There was no room for any mistakes or distractions this had to happen exactly as he planned. _  
_

Stiles

"Ethan what's going on why can I see and feel our memories exchanging?" "Because the bond between an alpha and their emissary is something of great proportions they have to know each other inside and out and well this is just the first step we can stop if you want too" Ethan said shyly his dropping into a saddening sort of frown. "Well if that's so then I wanna learn about Ethan the real Ethan not the misunderstood alpha not the werewolf who put on a mask everyday to shun himself away the real Ethan the one that loves Ice cream cones the one that loves to go swimming the one that is disgusted with himself for what he did to Boyd and Erica. At that Ethan's growing frown shot straight up into a full blown smile white teeth and all.

Derek 

The pack had just arrived when just as they started to file in for the weekly movie night he let out a howl of  pain as well as the betas in the room his eyes changing from their scarlet red to the royal blue as they were prior to the death of his uncle the betas also howling in pain sorrow and loss. Checking the pack ties they realized that Stiles had severed his and that Derek was demoted to a beta and his betas to omegas could it be possible that with Stiles' leaving he took what their power along with him and if so where had he gone with it and what was he planning to do with it?


	3. Chapter 3

The pack tried to reach Stiles for weeks but there was no sign of him not at school, home or even around the town. But then one day on the outskirts of the town they caught his smell and after they were all present they took off in the direction of the smell.

Inside Stiles had just finished his lava body technique "See Stiles I told you that this was your fate emissaries who've been doing this for decades aren't able to perform this with the ease that you do. Hey you maybe..." Ethan was stopped abruptly by glass shattering and the entry door being broken into. "STILES, STILES WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? YOU PIECE OF SHIT WHERE FUCK ARE YOU? There you are what did you do to my pack?" Derek asked through gritted teeth. "Derek" Ethan started in calm voice "I recommend that you put emissary  down before I decide to let Stiles handle you and your band of omegas" he may have hissed the last part out. "HIM YOU CHOSE TO BE HIS EMISSARY!" he laughed a hearty laugh the two of you wont make it a week" Just then he started to get hot like really hot he turned to look at Stiles realizing that the heat was emulating from him and it was only increasing in temperature "Derek I really think you should put me down before I decide to hurt you"   As the heat started to increase Derek had no choice but to drop the boy his hand healing slowly but still healing.

"You hurt me HA! You think just because you learned something new you can stand up to me! Well then why don't we take this outside Almighty Stiles" "I was thinking the same thing I wouldn't want to stain Ethan's beautiful walls after I eviscerate you." 

As they stepped outside Stiles saw that the whole pack was present  _oh this is going to be fun Stiles thought._ Ethan looked on in horror realizing that Stiles has that look in his eye that showed he wasn't playing anymore.  _  
_

All the wolves were snarling and ready to attack Ethan stepped forward but stopped when Stiles tells him this is something he'll do on his own. All the wolves jumped simultaneously while Stiles didn't even flinch they were all stopped mid-air then they were flung back into the tree lines Stiles then took off after them. He forced them all into a giant heap and pushed them down a hill he stood atop the hill and gathered as much magical energy into his legs and leaped into the air and he landed in the lake at the bottom of the hill swiftly moving his arms in a circular motion the water was lifted into the air and he felt a power surge feeling as though e had the strength of a full pack h rushed the water towards the mass of bodies thy flew in all directions using the screeching spell he shouted out to all the members "Me and you guys are done don't look for me don't ask for me I'm with Ethan now".


	4. Authors Note

So Sorry guys I've actually ran into some serious trouble with my old laptop and I ended up breaking the lcd screen of my iphone so now Im back and better than ever but my Iphone isn't if anyone knows somebody that could help me out with inbox me but theres a lot in store for ethan and stiles I will update tonight for sure


	5. Im back wolfies

Since the whole fight between me and the pack a few weeks back life's been great between me and Ethan I think I'm starting to crush on him but I don't want it to get in the way of me be his awesome emissary. 

"Hey Stiles!!! Could you snap out of it?! We need to get this barrier spell down. C'mon one more time"  _'I knew I had to get this spell down but at the same time his stupid hot face is distracting me'_ "Okay Ethan I'll get it this time  _By the power of earth, air, fire, water, and spirit, I beg of thee protect me from the dangers that threaten me._ " Suddenly around them appeared a thin barrier almost like a thin sheet of glass though it was not as powerful as Ethan would have liked, it was still progress. "Okay Stiles that's a start now lets try strengthening it." As Ethan said those words he punched the sheet-like barrier expecting it to crumble but it only fell and started to shape to his body engulfing him in a sticky syrup like substance. "OH MY GOD ETHAN NO PLEASE NO C'MON MAN YOU GOTTA BREAK OUTTA THIS _Okay Stiles lets get a level head here obviously something we did or said did this so if we say and or do it in reverse it should work right? Right_. So Stiles did just that laying his hand on the substance that covered Ethan and just as quickly as it covered him it up and vanished. Panting in deep breaths Ethan was released "Don't you ever scare me like that again Ethan" Stiles said as he hugged on Ethan tightly rocking back forth on the verge of tears. "I promise I wont ever no matter what I will never leave your side Stiles" Ethan spoke softly as he raised Stiles forehead he gave Stiles a gentle peck on the lips he then lifted Stiles and brought him inside.....................

Things are about to get pretty nasty Lol

As Ethan lay Stiles down he slipped of his pants and his boxers exposing the boy's young and pale flesh toned out a little from their training but still nowhere near his body. He slowly kissed down his stomach going to his inner thigh he licked and nipped his legs making Stiles quiver "Aww Ethan please more" "No problem my love" as Ethan got closer to his destination he licked and lapped up Stiles' entrance getting him nice and wet but through it all Ethan noticed that Stiles was self-lubricating he was releasing a sweet strawberry vanilla tasting fluid Ethan always thought that Stiles would taste like that. As he started to lick more he got wilder inserting his tongue flicking it this way and that twisting it and turning it in many skilled ways he knew he was doing a job because all that was able to be from Stiles was moans and grunts. Reluctantly Ethan stopped his assault and he then grabbed Stiles' member and stroked him he then took a finger and then plunged back as he was going he added in one more finger then another stopping at the third "Ethan I'm ready" Stiles breathlessly got out Ethan then unzipped his pants and released his large member allowing it o swing freely he then pressed it up against Stiles' entrance sliding in he held Stiles in position as he slowly pounded him he would pull out and then slam back in switching from quick strokes to slow and powerful strokes "Yes Ethan FUCK ME YES!!" When those words left Stiles' mouth he instantly regretted them because stopped mid-stroke pressed down onto Stiles' arch which was more defined thank Ethan and he Growled low and throaty "I. Will. Never. Fuck. You. But I will make love to the man I love and want to spend the rest of my life with" With those words Stiles' heart instantly lit up he was so excited he couldn't contain it he flipped them over and rode Ethan like there was no tomorrow he would raise himself all the way to tip and then slam right back down then he would go halfway and bounce he repeated this until Ethan came and he came buckets emptying oceans of cum into Stiles he then grabbed Stiles and laid them both down awaiting morning.

Anynomous POV 

He isn't ready yet allow him more time to get stronger all he needs is to learn a little bit more then we'll come in and get what we want


	6. Action Action and more Action

As the _boys_ woke up Stiles staggered out of bed he realized that today was the day the day where all his hard work would be put to the test looking down he realized that Ethan was not in bed it was time and he was ready. Stiles walked through the house not a sound it was like the calm before the storm but he realized that something was wrong he didn't feel Ethan's presence in the house so he called him "Hello, Hey babe sorry about today I had to fly to my............" "Ethan there's someone stalking the house I can feel him his energy is making the magic in my body go crazy." "Stiles calm down he's probably just some random thief you'll be fine." "OOKAYYYY but when you get we're having round two through seven." "No problem I'll have you begging for my cock till your voice is gone." "You're so kinky but byye babe I'm gonna swing by the cemetery." "Okay bye babe stay safe I'll see you when I get back love you." Knowing how much Stiles cared for his mom Ethan let Stiles do what he needed especially with the anniversary coming up.

 

As Stiles was heading to the kitchen he felt it again but this time it was moving and fast so fast he had nimble time to defend himself before the mysterious whoever crashed through the front of the house nearly bringing down the whole frame Stile's quickly surrounded himself in a dome composed of rock an concentrated his eyes changing from their amber color to a light sky blue his going from short and kept together to long, white, and messy. As he emerged from his dome he took a long look at whoever was crazy enough to enter his humble abode of awesomeness looking at the man he was a little confused the man looked like he was terrified so Stiles looked at him closely and on the mans back he had a large gourd looking into the gourd he saw that there was a large unstable mass of what looked like human souls. If he could have guessed it was someone trying to do a body possession spell but on an entirely different scale. His question was whose souls where they and whose body were they going to possess he counted 10.

_Looking closer at this guy he reakized something was off he wasnt human well not quite.He instantly remembered a while back they fought a guys who was able to control people by making them less human adding other materials to them to add to their attributes most of the time they would already be somewhat supernatural but that guy was the last of his coven and they killed him off. _Wait a minute Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Derek, Peter, Cora, Scott, Lydia, and Allison._ The PACK!! It's after the pack._

Correct Genim and we're going after that Rag-tag group you call a pack but first im going to need that power you  hold so first Im going to kill you. With that he jumped into the air coming down with a kick going directly through the couch Stiles was just in front of of. He mentally sighed because that was his favorite couch it was nothing but awesomeness. "Ohh you're so going to pay for that." Stiles rushed the man and as he went he concentrated all the magic he could onto his arm creating a blade like weapon but just as he was about to swing the man just vanished he scanned the house but he was nowhere to be found. 

"WHY ARE YOU HERE WE NEED THE BOY'S POWER!" "Are you joking did you not see what would have happened he would have obliterated Jin if that blow would have connected Im not losing my most prized puppet just so you could bring  _Them_ back." The slap came quicker than anticipated "Are you joking can you imagine the power we would hold if  _They_ come back and are under our control we would be unstoppable!" "I just cant risk it I've had puppets get demolished just when the boy was sleeping I dont want to imagine what would happen if he was awake." "Like hell you will you'll die before I let you go!" I think you miscalculated I love my puppets more than I fear you." "No you miscalculated you should have feared me more!" Just as the two men were prepared to face off a familiar voice echoed through out the room................


	7. Chapter 7

Ethan POV

As Ethan hung up he thought about what Stiles just told him it was nearly impossible for him to be attacked Stiles had known it but he was stronger than any emissary than he'd ever gone up against he still remember the ones he took out

_Trevor_

_Michael_  

_Shannon_

_Carol_

_Tessie_

The last emissary Ethan hated to think about see the thing that nobody new was that Ethan and Aiden weren't twins they were clones and that was why Ethan was the one who kept the alpha power he was the original the last emissary he fought was the reason why he gave up hunting them..

_Claudia Stilinski_

Claudia was the only emissary who nearly killed Ethan she put up the biggest fight she even cursed him that he would live forever until he met his true love he would then crush their heart only to shortly die afterwards and in the direction him and Stiles were heading in he could tell that he would be his last partner.

???? POV  
Boys there's no need to fight we can the power my son holds in due time for right now we wait

Peter POV 

But Claudia the longer we wait the stronger he gets

John POV

As much as I hate to I would have to agree with Hale Claudia we don't have the time.

Claudia POV

Boys lets not forget me and Deucalion planned this out since we were 15 this is going just as planned.


	8. HELP

HELP ME GUYS!!!

I wanna continue so bad but I'm having some serious writer's block so any ideas feel free to throw them out there


	9. the calm

Ethan POV

Its been a couple of days since Ethan had his flashback, though he doesnt linger on it something is tugging at his wolf trying to bring him back to that night. He just brushed it off as he and Stiles have just started training with a Emissary from China, her name is Chiffon Fairchild they call her the unparalleled monster........

       * _Flashback*_

_"AIDEN RUN". Ethan knew something was up from the jump when they got here something was off he knew it he should have spoke up, now here they are running through away from one of the most powerful Emissaries to have ever lived 'Chiffon Fairchild'.This was supposed  be something simple take out another Alpha's Emissary who refused to join the pack, but just their luck they ran into one of the top five this one just happened to rank number one. Ethan's thoughts were interrupted as she was gaining on him but as quick as she came she vanished never seeing her again._

Now a few months have passed and she had contacted him congratulating Him on his new start and his new Emissary.

Stiles POV

This Chiffon chick was having literally no mercy on him she was throwing spells around left and right, a fireball here a landslide there and finishing up with a tornado. He was struggling to keep up but he was managing with the new speed ability she had taught him _Accel_  was what she called it was really helping him get that edge . Just as he was starting to get the hang of preparing a counterattack she vanished..

Peter POV

"Chiffon how is he?" Peter questioned eager for an answer. "He's doing well Peter his power grows I'm pretty sure if we can get him to come with us we won't need to take the "pack" we can just keep training him and we can all go to fight Ezra altogether." Chiffon said matter of factly.

"But how?" Peter asked aloud.

"I'll handle that." Claudia said as she flew to her sons home.

Ethan POV 

3:41 am

Ethan was up as he had just finished feeding Stiles (; and was watching the boy sleep when he heard a knock at the door as he crept to the door his wolf prepared for battle because the last time he felt like this he lost almost the entire left side of his torso. As he opened the door his jaw dropped "Claudia."

"Hello Ethan nice to see you again."

 


	10. Alright seriously I'm back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Welcome party

Hey so I'm gonna come back and seriously this time so ehh first I want to ask for some one to beta my stuff not entirely sure on how that works honestly. Lol but yea. Oh and if you have any ideas or want to be included text me your name and the role you would want to play in the story and also ALL ideas are appreciated so you guys can text me those as well; 786-223-4376


	11. Everything shall soon come together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im back and Im better.

Deucalion Pov

"So how much longer are you gonna keep me hoisted up here?" The demon wolf asked it had been little over a month since he had been captured, but just a few days that he had been hanging over the talisman that kept Ezra locked away. "Oh once all your blood has been extracted we'll let you down, you wont be alive but we'll let you down." Deucalion's panic slowly started to settle in, he  had no obvious way out and if what John was saying was true then he'll be done for in the next few days. "Deucalion it sucks doesn't it feeling powerless huh? Almost like when you took everything from me my wife, my son, even my fucking face you took but its okay soon everything will be as it should be." Deucalion grimaced as the man's voice rose in octaves. His mind going back to that week everything had oh how badly everything went.....

As Stiles lay in bed something in him shifted, he started to stir in sleep when all of sudden he shot up his hands trembling he let out a scream shattering all the windows in his bedroom he was transforming but it didn't feel the same as when he usually did it this time it was being forced against his will. He didn't know what was going but soon he just knew he was fine. Looking around everything was fine actually nothing had moved the windows were intact he looked around again asking himself if it was dream he quickly dismissed the thought what he had felt was too good to be a dream it was something real it had happened but he just could place his finger on what it was exactly.

Ethan Pov 

"That's the best I can do for right now his will or emissary instincts wont let me influence him any further." He sighed as he explained why the boy suddenly stopped the transformation. "Claudia clean up his room we don't need him thinking that it was more of a dream." Peter said. "Peter I'm not an imbecile as soon as something was misplaced i put it right back.' She said with a roll of her eyes. Suddenly there was a gale force wind swept through the loft knocking everything over shattering the windows and even gave Claudia. Peter, and John a few cuts, "What was that?" They all said in unison. "Well that was our beloved son Claudia guess you all underestimated him far more than I did." Everyone looked around until their eyes landed on what was left of John Stilinski the REAL John Stilinski...   


End file.
